What If They Hadn't Died?
by Princess Lyndz
Summary: I was thinking and I came up with the idea, what if King Vegeta,Bardock, their wives, and King Vegeta's 4 daughters had gotten off the planet before it had exploded. Now they are searching around the galaxy for Vegeta and Goku.
1. 'I Sensed Something'

WHAT IF THEY DIDN'T DIE?  
  
Pairing:  
B/V,G/C-C,K.V/Q.L,B/D  
  
DISCLAMER: I don't own dragonball z. I don't own Bulma, Vegeta, Goku, Chi-Chi, King Vegeta, or Bardock. Akira (or however you spell his name) owns them.Anyone else who owns them, also owns them. I DON'T! I wish I owned them though.I do own Destanie, Tatoria, Val, Toma, Brenda, and Queen Lexiane, I think. BUT I AM NOT GETTING ANY MONEY OUT OF ANY OF THIS SO DON'T SUE ME. I ONLY OWN SOME ABC (already been chewed) GUM.  
  
  
"My king,"said Bardock as he came into the room and bowed."we will be entering Earth's atmosphere in two days."  
"Good Bardock."said King Vegeta."You may leave now."  
"Yes, sire,"said Bardock as he left the room.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
~Meanwhile, on Earth~  
Goku and Vegeta are sparring when Vegeta senses something.  
"Kakarot, do you sense that power?"Vegeta asked.  
"No, I don't sense anything.Why did you ask? Is it something evil?"Goku asked, surprised.  
"I just thought I ... Oh never mind, It couldn't be them, they're dead."said Vegeta.  
"Who?"asked Goku.  
"IT DOESN'T MATTER WHO Kakarot, It matters if it's really them."Vegeta said, very annoyed.  
"But, if you must know then I think that some people I haven't seen for a really long time might be coming to Earth."Vegeta added softly.  
"WHAT!?!"yelled Goku.  
"Are they saiyans?,"Goku asked.  
"Of course they are, Kakarot.What do you think they are, food?"Vegeta answered, royally annoyed.   
"I don't think they were food, I just didn't know if they were saiyans, or not."Goku said.  
"Whatever Kakarot, you think that everthing is food."Vegeta said.  
They went back to sparing, but Vegeta couldn't get his mind off of what he was sure was coming. 


	2. 'Is It Really You?'

What If They Didn't Die?  
  
Disclamer: I DO NOT OWN DRAGON BALL Z!!!!!!!  
  
  
  
It was dinner time. And one hour before they were going to land on the Earth. On the ship, King Vegeta and Queen Lexiane were talking through their spiritual link.  
'Do you think that we'll find him?'  
'Of course we'll find him.The planet we're going to is the best bet we have in this puny solar system.'  
'But what if we don't find him? What if he isn't in this solar system?'  
'Don't worry, we will find him. And this is where he ought to be, some Frieza flunkie told me that the prince was last noted to be in this solar system and Earth is the best planet to live on in this solar system so we ought to find him there.'  
'I hope that you are right.'  
'So do I'  
They stopped their mental conversation and began to eat.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
~One hour later, on Earth~  
Vegeta was meditating, when a huge ship landed right in front of him. Vegeta stopped meditating and watched the ship.  
The door to the ship opened and out stepped King Vegeta, Queen Lexiane, Val, Toma, Tatoria, Brenda, Bardock, and Destanie.  
"Father,"Vegeta asked cautiously."Is that, really, you?"  
"Depends whether or not you're Prince Vegeta,"said King Vegeta sarcastically.  
"No duh I'm the prince,"Vegeta said smugly.  
"Well then, I'm your father."King Vegeta said while smirking, smugly.  
They shock hands.Vegeta gave King Vegeta a quick hug.  
"What was that for?"asked a shocked King Vegeta.  
Vegeta laughed at the look on King Vegeta's face and then said,"Well, I haven't seen you since I was three and a half, and I 've thought that you were dead since I was four. Besides that, Bulma's yelling is making me crazy."  
"Who is this Bulma?"asked King Vegeta.  
"Well, you DON'T need to know that, at least not yet."said Vegeta.  
"Why, is she your wife?,"teased Tatoria.  
Vegeta blushed slightly.  
"I think that Bulma is his wife."said Val.  
"SHUT UP!!!!"yelled Vegeta.  
"And why should we obey you,oh mighty one?"asked Brenda in a very sarcastic voice.  
"We should listen to him, at least until we get some food to eat, since he is the only one on the planet that we know."Toma put in.  
"Good idea."said everyone.  
"Umm, excuse me, my prince,"said Bardock,"Do you know where Kakarot is?"  
"Yeah, I know where Kakarot is. And I'll show you and Destanie where. But first, we have to get something to eat."Vegeta said. 


	3. ~Meeting Bulma~

What If They Didn't Die?  
  
DISCLAMER: I DON'T OWN DRAGON BALL Z!!!!!!!!!!!   
I NEVER HAVE AND I NEVER WILL!!!!!!!  
  
  
When all of the saiyans showed up at the door of Capsule Corporation, Bulma thought that she was going to faint.  
"Ummm, Vegeta, who are all of these people?" Bulma asked, feeling faint.  
"My father-King Vegeta; my mother-Queen Lexiane; my four bratty sisters-Toma,Brenda,Val,Tatoria; and Kakarot's mother-Destanie and his father-Bardock."Vegeta said as he pointed to each of them in turn.  
"What are they all doing here?"Bulma asked.  
"Well, umm ah well ummm....."Vegeta stuttered.  
"Excuse me, Miss Bulma, please let us have some food, we have just come to visit our sons that we have been looking for, for over twenty years, and now that we finally found the right planet and are able to see them, we are happy for the first time in twenty years. May we please have a meal." King Vegeta said so sincerly that no one could keep a dry eye.   
"Of course you all may have a meal. And I'll go call Chi-Chi and see if she and Goku and their family can come over." Bulma said.  
"What's a Go-Kuu?"asked Destanie  
"Umm, Goku is Kakarot."Bulma answered.  
"Oh, could you tell me where his house is and then I'll tell them that you want them to come to dinner."Destanie said.  
"Okay sure. Thanks. Chi-Chi would probably be on the phone. The house is over by the mountain to the North. It's the only house over there, so you can't get it confused with any other houses. Oh yea, and if Chi-Chi starts yelling about you being a girlfriend of Gohan's, Goten's, or Goku's; just tell her that you are a friend of mine, 'kay?"Bulma said appreciativally.   
"Alright. Thank-you for the directions."Destanie said as she took off to Goku's house.   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
~Goku's House~  
  
"Hello,"Chi-Chi said as she opened the door."how can I help you?"  
"You're Chi-Chi, right?"Destanie asked.  
Chi-Chi nodded her head.  
"Okay then, Miss Bulma wants you and your family to eat dinner at her house."Destanie said.  
"Tell her that we'll be right over."Chi-Chi said.   
"Okay."Destanie said as she took of flying back to Bulma's house.  
'Bulma knows some strange people, but then again, I know almost everyone she knows, so we both know some strange people.'Chi-Chi thought as she shut the door.  
"Goku, Goten, Gohan come on we are going to have dinner at Bulma's house so hurry up.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
~Back At Bulma's~  
  
"Excuse me, Miss Bulma, Miss Chi-Chi said that they would be right over."Destanie said.  
"Thank you Destanie."Bulma said.  
"You're welcome,"Destanie said as she walked out of the kitchen. 


	4. ~Apologies~

What If They Didn't Die?  
  
  
DISCLAMER: I DON'T OWN DRAGON BALL Z!!! IF YOU THINK THAT I DO, THEN YOU'RE WRONG.  
  
  
Ding-dong, the doorbell rang. Bulma went to the door and opened it.  
"Oh, hi Chi-Chi. Come on in. There is sorta a surprise for Goku in the living room."Bulma said nervously.  
"What do you mean by 'surprise'?"Chi-Chi asked.  
"You'll find out what I mean. I'm still shocked from when Vegeta told me who they were."Bulma explained."Maybe you all should just go to the living room to see."  
"Okaaaay then."said Chi-Chi, not really understanding what Bulma meant.  
Chi-Chi, Goku, Gohan, Goten, and Bulma went into the living room.  
When they entered, they heard Vegeta, King Vegeta, and Bardock talking in an alien language that everyone except for Bulma, Chi-Chi, Goku, and Gohan seemed to understand. Even Trunks, Goten, and Bra seemed to understand it.  
"Ra, Kakarot Kushimo Teopu Bardock."Vegeta said easily. (*1*)  
"Kana, Ured Kisanopa Buruma, moi saen?"King Vegeta asked in a teasing manner. (*2*)  
Vegeta blushed at that comment.  
"FERANDUR!"Vegeta yelled while blushing a dark red color. (*3*)  
"Vegeta, awur uared blowerig, moi darg borm bwertor?"Tatoria teased.(*4*)  
At that time, Vegeta (finally) noticed Chi-Chi, Goku, Goten, and Gohan standing in the doorway.  
"Bardock, Destanie-maut yoi saen, Kakarot agned haned filamny."Vegeta said. (*5*)  
Vegeta turned to Goku.  
"Kakarot, come here and meet your mother and father."Vegeta said.  
"M my m moth mother a and f father?"Goku stuttered.  
"Yes, now talk to them."Vegeta said irritably.  
At that moment, there was a huge bang on the front door.  
Vegeta went to the door which wasn't standing anymore and said,"Radditz, Turles, get over here; your father is here. Nappa, I want a word with you."  
"Yes, sir."said a chorus of three frightened voices.  
"Good. Now get over here, NOW."Vegeta said.  
In less than a second, Nappa, Radditz, and Turles were standing infront of Vegeta with one fist over their heart, and their heads bowed.  
"Radditz, Turles go meet your father, but ask Bulma if you're allowed to come in first."Vegeta said as he moved out of the doorway."Nappa, stay here."  
"Yes, sir!"They said again, but, this time not frightened one bit.  
Radditz and Turles went into the house, and after one minute, they came back out.  
"Prince Vegeta, where is our father."Turles asked.  
"Down the hall, to the left, third door."Vegeta said while smirking.  
"Thank you, my prince."Radditz said as he and Turles went flying to the living room.  
"Now Nappa, follow me."Vegeta said.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
~In The Living Room~  
  
When Radditz and Turles entered the room, everyone was shocked.  
"Umm, Miss Bulma, can we come in?"asked Turles.  
"Sure, as long as you don't try to destroy the world with that tree thing again, and you don't try to kidnap your nephew again."Bulma said to each of them in turn, reminding them of why they had been killed.  
"Yes, ma'am."They said at the same time.  
"Okay then, good. You two want some dinner, too, I suppose, well I'll get you some."Bulma said.  
"Well, actually, uhhh, Nappa is here, too. Prince Vegeta is just talking to him at the moment, eh eh eh eh."Radditz said humblely.  
"Well, thanks for telling me. Now I don't have to cook more after I already cooked."Bulma said thankfully.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
~Outside~  
  
"Now tell me Nappa, what are you doing here?"asked Vegeta.  
"Well, my prince, Radditz and Turles sensed that their parents were here and forced me to come."said Nappa truthfully.  
"I suppose I'll believe you, if you forgive me for killing you. I was out of line. Being mad at Kakarot didn't give me any permision to kill one of the only three people that I used to think of as my only friends. So, you forgive me?"Vegeta said (very much unlike himself).  
"Uhh, sire, are you okay?You don't seem like yourself. But, I do forgive you. You were just under a lot of pressure from Frieza. Don't blame yourself. If I were you in that situation, I would've done the same thing."Nappa said understandingly.  
"Thank-you for understanding, but I'm not sure if I'll ever know exactly why I did that though."Vegeta said appreciativally.  
"You were either under pressure from Frieza; or you were upset and dissapointed by my fight, because I know I was."Nappa said, his nanny ways (from when Vegeta was a kid) returning.  
"Yes, well, be that as it may, I was still out of line, and if you want to, I'll let you have a free shot; before or after we go get some food. Your choice."Vegeta said, his princely manner returning.  
"Well young prince, number one, I don't want to fight you. Number two, I think that I will take you up on that food offer."Nappa said.  
"Good, then shall we be returning. And DO NOT call me young prince, I'm not a child anymore. I have two children and a wife, how can I be young?"Vegeta said.  
"You are young in saiyan terms. You're barely even twenty. Now can we go?"Nappa said.   
"Yes, Nappa, we can go. Sheesh, how impatiant. And you've gotta teach me how you get saiyan ages again, I forgot."Vegeta said while taking off for Capsule Corp.  
  
  
  
  
_____________________________________________________________  
  
~~~~~DEFINITIONS FOR THE SAIYAN TERMS~~~~~  
  
  
(*1*) Ra, Kakarot Kushimo Teopu Bardock=No, Kakarot doesn't understand Bardock.  
  
(*2*) Kana, Ured Kisanopa Buruma, moi saen?=But, did you get married to Bulma, my son?  
  
(*3*) FERANDUR!=FATHER!  
  
(*4*) Vegeta, awur uared blowerig, moi darg borm bwertor?=Vegeta, are you blushing, my dear big brother?  
  
(*5*) Bardock, Destanie-maut yoi saen, Kakarot agned haned filamny.=Bardock, Destanie-meet your son Kakarot and his family.  
_____________________________________________________________ 


	5. ~*~Goku Learns the Saiyan Language~*~

What If They Didn't Die?  
  
DISCLAMER: I DON'T OWN DRAGONBALL Z. I NEVER HAVE.  
  
  
Five minutes later, when everyone was in the living room; except Chi-Chi and Bulma, who were making dinner; Radditz, Turles, Goku, Bardock, and Destanie were talking; and they were trying to teach Goku how to speak saiyan. Nappa, King Vegeta,and Queen Lexiane were talking. Vegeta was arguing with Val, Tatoria, Brenda, and Toma; and he was being embarassed by them. Bra, Trunks, and Goten were talking and trying to teach Gohan how to speak saiyan.  
"Come on Kakarot, it's easy. All you have to do is reach inside and grasp the knowledge. It will be harder for your son to learn without you to teach him. You have the knowledge, he doesn't. You have to try harder."Bardock encouraged.  
"Yes, brother, do try harder. I'm bored and I want to teach you how to use a scouter. So hurry up or no scouter lessons."Radditz said, trying to get Goku to hurry up.   
"Yes, Kakarot, hurry and I'll spar with you for a month."Turles said.  
"Really?"Goku questioned them both.  
"YES. Now hurry up."Radditz and Turles said at the same time.  
"Okay."Goku said excitedly.  
"I got it."Goku said."I understand it. I'm really sure that I understand it now."  
"Good job, brother. Here's your new scouter. I'll teach you how to use it tomorrow."Radditz congratulated.   
"And I'll start sparring with you next week."Turles said.  
"Okay,"Goku said.  
  
"Come on, Gohan. It's easy. And if you don't want us to teach you, then go bug one of the grown-ups."Goten whined.  
"I want you guys to teach me, the problem is that I just don't get it."Gohan said, very frusterated.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
~In The Kitchen~  
"So, Bulma, are you sure they're able to be trusted?"Chi-Chi asked.  
"Actually, I'm not sure. But if Vegeta trusts them, then so do I."Bulma said firmly.  
"What if he's cheating on you with one of them?"Chi-Chi reasoned.  
"He isn't, they're his sisters. If you had a brother, would you cheat on Goku with him?"Bulma said.  
"How do you know that they are Vegeta's sisters?"Chi-Chi said, stunned."And I would never cheat on Goku."  
"Well, I do see a resemblence."Bulma explained.  
"Oh, well, we'd better hurry up with the food before they start a riot."Chi-Chi joked.  
"Let's hope that they don't start a riot. That furniture is expensive."Bulma joked.  
Chi-Chi and Bulma went back to cooking. 


	6. '~*~'Conversation with my sisters'~*~'

*~*What If They Hadn't Died?*~*  
  
DISCLAMER: I don't own DragonBall Z. I just own my made up characters. DON'T SUE ME! I own nothing.  
  
A/N:For those of u who like lemon stories, too bad b/c I don't write them. This story is supposed to be different than everyone else's. This chapter is mainly going to be about Vegeta and his conversation with his sisters.  
  
___________________________________________  
~In The Living Room~  
  
"Hey, Veg, is she really your wife?"asked Tatoria.  
"Yea, she is, got a problem with it."Vegeta said.  
"Nope, no problems."said Brenda.  
"Hey, 'Geta, do you still watch that stupid show, Darg The Saiyan Saviour?" Val asked.  
"No, not after that one episode, what was it called, oh yeah, Darg Meets, Greets, And Sleeps With Pinna. It was disgusting." Vegeta answered.  
"Yeah, weren't you hiding under the couch for a week saying'Nasty, nasty, disgusting, I won't ever do that'?"Toma commented.  
"Yeah, well things change."Vegeta answered while blushing slightly. "Oh, so Vegeta here has done that."Toma teased.  
"Well, I have two kids, what do you think?"Vegeta said while blushing a deeper shade of red.   
"See, Vegeta just admitted that he did it." stated Toma.  
"Shut up Toma." said Vegeta  
"And, why should she, O mighty prince?"  
asked Tatoria sarcastically.  
"Cause I said so." Vegeta said  
"And who cares what you think?" teased Val.  
"I dunno, maybe ALL of the saiyans since I'm the PRINCE." said Vegeta calmly.  
"Whatever, Veg, whatever."Brenda said.  
  
"EVERYBODY COME TO THE TABLE NOW, DINNER IS READY. IF YOU WANT FOOD THEN HURRY UP CAUSE WE DON'T GOT ALL DAY!!!!!!!!!" Bulma and Chi-Chi yelled from the kitchen. 


	7. ~*~Dinner and Television Problems-What C...

What If They Hadn't Died?  
  
A/N: This is a quickie chap. about dinner and after dinner.  
DISCLAMER: I DON'T OWN ANYTHING  
  
IMPORTANT NOTICE: My sister, ssjpan, will be taking over the story under my name; due to my severe illness, WRITER'S BLOCK!!!!! But I will retake my story after my writer's block is conquered!!!!  
  
______________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
*Everybody raced to the HUGE dining room*  
  
Chi-chi:Well that was fast.  
  
Bulma: Whad d'ya expect,they're saiyans.  
  
*Chi-chi and Bulma started to talk and forgot about everybody who was waiting for their food*  
  
All the people waitin': FOOD FOOD FOOD FOOD FOOD FOOD FOOD FOOD FOOD.  
  
Chi-chi: Uh oh we forgot about the peoples.  
  
Bulma: Better get some food quick.  
  
*Chi-Chi and Bulma got a buncha' food and gave it to the people and after eating it they were still hungry*  
  
*After dinner everybody watched t.v. and talked about stuff*  
  
Trunks: Let's watch fighting.  
  
Bra: No let's watch fashion.  
  
Trunks: Fighting is better!  
  
Bra: FASHION IS BETTER! FIGHTING IS STUPID!  
  
Trunks: FASHION IS DUMB!  
  
Bra: WE ARE GOING TO WATCH FASION!  
  
Trunks: I LIKE FIGHTING SO WE ARE GOING TO WATCH FIGHTING!  
  
Bra: WHY LISTEN TO YOU!?! I HATE FIGHTING ALL'S YOU ENDUP DOING IS GETTING HURT AND GETTING DIRTY!  
  
Trunks: I'M OLDER AND FASHION IS DUMB BECAUSE YOUR ALWAYS WORRYING ABOUT HOW YOU LOOK!  
  
Bra: Hmph!  
  
Trunks: BAKA!  
  
Bra: BRAT!  
  
Trunks: IDIOT!  
  
Bra:MORON!  
  
Trunks:LITTLE BABY!  
  
Bra: PURPLE HAIRED FREAK!  
  
Trunks:LITTLE DADDY'S GIRL!  
  
Bra:Hmph!  
_____________________________________________________________  
  
I'VE FINISHED MY FIRST CHAPTER! I've always loved this story!  
~*~*~-ssjpan-~*~*~ 


End file.
